


Friday Dinners

by faultinstars



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faultinstars/pseuds/faultinstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine embark on their normal Friday night dinner and find out that they both want different things.  Crazy, Stupid, Love. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Dinners

It's their Friday night and Kurt and Blaine are at their usual Friday night restaurant. They've been here enough that most of the waiters and even the chef know them by name. It's sad, Kurt thinks, that they've been here enough to have most of the restaurant worker know them, but it is how it is. Ever since they moved out to New York together they've had this. It was their substitute for no longer having the annual Hummel-Hudson Friday night dinners.

 

Blaine sits across from Kurt staring intensely at his menu as if he's going to order something different. Kurt knows he's not because both of them order the same thing every time. They have been ever since they finally decided that this was going to be their Friday night dinner spot.

 

Kurt couldn't focus on anything. The second he would try to focus on the menu in front of him he would feel Blaine give his hand a small squeeze or he would look up to see Blaine smiling at him. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

 

It's not as if Blaine didn't noticed they way Kurt was acting almost immediately, he just chose to wave it off for now. He knew that when Kurt was ready, Kurt would talk. Therefore, he was perfectly fine with waiting however long he needed to.

 

Blaine just wasn't expecting their sentences to be said at the same time and he definitely wasn't expecting Kurt to say what he says. 

 

"I think I'm going to try something new." 

 

"I want a divorce."

 

From the table next to them they could hear the clang of silverware against a plate as it was dropped. The couple next to them went quite as they gaped at Kurt and Blaine.

 

The rest of dinner is the sound of silverware scraping against plates joined by the loud chatter of the other couples and families in the restaurant. Blaine glances up at Kurt a few times hoping that he'll take back what he said, but he doesn't. He just finds Kurt sitting there with his mouth slightly open as he tries to form words.

 

It's not until their in the car on their way home from dinner that Kurt finally speaks up.

 

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Kurt asks, almost on the verge of begging Blaine to say something.

 

Blaine just blinks and continues staring out the window.

 

"Okay, you know that when you don't talk to start to ramble. So you know what, Blaine, maybe that's a good thing. Now I can tell you why I want a divorce. I slept with someone."

 

Kurt looks over hoping to get at least some reaction from Blaine but still, nothing.

 

"It was Sebastian. You know, Sebastian Smythe? The guy from high school who tri-"

 

"Please stop."

 

"Blaine, the last person that I want to hurt is you. I want you to know that."

 

"If you keep talking I'm going to get out of the car."

 

"I think this says something about us. Me cheating on you shows how there's something wrong here."

 

"Okay, you know what."

 

Kurt still doesn't stop talking, he just keeps rambling on about how broken their relationship is but Blaine has blocked it out. Blaine's hand is reaching down to unbuckle his seatbelt. It's a matter of seconds before it's undone and Blaine has physically rolled out of the car only to hear Kurt screaming, 'oh my god, Blaine' as his body hits the ground.

 

That's how the conversation and the marriage ends.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who haven't seen Crazy, Stupid, Love., Blaine does not die in at the end of this fic. Like Steve Carell does in the film, he just kind of rolls himself out of the car and from there they get a divorce. Blaine does not die or become injured. They just simply get a divorce.


End file.
